


Die Blindschleiche [One-Shot]

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Seamus Finnigan schleicht durch das dunkle Schloss und hat dabei Glück im Unglück. One-Shot mit Seamus Finnigan und Theodore Nott im Fokus. Canongetreu. Siebtes Schuljahr. Ein ganz dezenter Hauch von Slash.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Theodore Nott





	Die Blindschleiche [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser One-Shot ist ursprünglich auf meinem Fanfiktion.de-Profil hochgeladen worden und ein Beitrag zu der "Verrückte Paare (Slash)"-Challenge. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren oder Schauplätzen. Eingangs zitiere ich den sogenannten "Ententest" - Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn das hier jemand entdeckt!

**Die Blindschleiche**

_"If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck."_

  
  
„Du kannst mich nicht für immer hier verstecken.“ Die Augen von Lavender Brown waren so groß, dass sie gefühlt den ganzen Raum der Wünsche ausfüllten. Seamus wusste, dass es keine dauerhafte Lösung war, Lavender auf halbem Wege hier wie ein Auto zu parken, aber er wusste, dass sie mehr Ärger bekommen würde als er. Den Carrows war es egal, dass sie ein Mädchen war, solche Sachen zählten neuerdings nicht mehr.  
  
„Jetzt sei nicht so dramatisch. Niemand redet von _für immer_ , aber es ist zwei Uhr morgens und wenn uns jetzt jemand erwischt, dann können wir beide mit Nachsitzen bis Weihnachten rechnen und das muss nicht sein. Also bleib einfach hier und lass mich gucken, ob der Weg frei ist.“ Lavender hatte darauf bestanden, mit ihm zusammen zu dem ehemaligen Büro von Professor Lupin zu gehen, in dem sich immer noch ein aktiv ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossener Kamin befand. Es war der einzige aktive Kamin in ganz Hogwarts, der nicht unmittelbar neben den Schlafgemächern eines Lehrers lag und somit die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Außenwelt zu erreichen. Die wenigsten Briefe, die mit den Schuleulen verschickt wurden, kamen in diesem Jahr bei den Adressaten an. Das hatten sie schnell gemerkt. Und er war ja kein großartiger Briefeschreiber, aber auch er wollte etwas dazu beitragen, dass Fred, George und Lee nicht immer nur die Listen von Verstorbenen verlasen sondern auch etwas aus Hogwarts berichten konnten. Neville und er wechselten sich mit den Gängen zu Lupins Büro ab, Lavender und Ginny bestanden beide regelmäßig darauf, sie zu begleiten.  
  
„Dann mach aber auch. Mir ist kalt und ich will ins Bett. Wenn wir morgen so aussehen als hätten wir nicht geschlafen, dann werden die Carrows sich ihren Teil denken.“ Lavender schubste ihn förmlich aus dem Raum der Wünsche und er strengte sich an, dass seine Schuhe nicht über den Steinboden des Korridors schlurften. Am vernünftigsten wäre es, die Schuhe auszuziehen und auf Socken zu gehen, aber das wäre dann auch wieder unpraktisch, falls er rennen musste. Das alles wäre sowieso kein Problem, wenn nicht neuerdings jede Art von Magie auf den Korridoren irgendwie bemerkt werden würde. Seamus wusste gar nicht, was das für irrsinnige und heftige Zaubersprüche waren, die Snape ganz genau verrieten, wann jemand von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auch nur dazu gebrauchte, Funken sprühen zu lassen, um für ein bisschen mehr Licht zu sorgen.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, hielt sich dicht an den Wänden – nur für den Fall, dass irgendein Geist oder ein unberechenbarer Leuchtzauber durch die Mitte des Korridors rauschen sollte. Wenn man Pech hatte, dann liefen die Carrows höchstpersönlich die halbe Nacht durch das Schloss, aber wenn man ein bisschen Glück hatte, dann erinnerten sich die Carrows daran, dass sie Menschen waren – oder wenigstens auf den ersten Blick wie welche aussahen – und dementsprechend auch irgendwann mal schlafen mussten. Und mit noch etwas mehr Glück begegnete man keiner der aus willigen Slytherins geformten Patrouillen, die von den Carrows für ihre nächtliche Dienstbereitschaft mit guten Noten belohnt wurden. Und privaten Lektionen über besonders fiese Zaubersprüche.  
  
Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson oder Bulstrode zu begegnen war grundsätzlich ungut, denn sie hatten – wie die meisten Slytherins, wenn man ehrlich war – zwar absolut keine Motivation, sich die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen, aber zu viel Angst, um keinen Alarm zu schlagen, sobald sie irgendetwas Verdächtiges wahrnahmen. Wenn man Crabbe begegnete, dann hatte man sowieso verloren, denn er war gefühlt der Liebling der Carrows und einer der wenigen Slytherins, der auch gerne selber mal zu seinem Zauberstab griff. Zabini war insofern einigermaßen gnädig, weil er nicht die Carrows weckte und ihn auch nicht bei Filch oder Snape abgeliefert hatte, sondern bei Professor Slughorn. Den behäbigen Meister der Zaubertränke aus dem Bett zu holen war in etwa so gefährlich wie ein Schaf mit einem Kohlkopf zu bewerfen. Slughorn hatte ihnen beiden einen kleinen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit von einem gesunden Biorhythmus gehalten, Seamus zum Nachsitzen für den nächsten Abend zu sich bestellt und sie dann beide in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt. Bei Slughorn nachzusitzen war so ähnlich wie einen Abend mit einem ungeliebten Verwandten zu verbringen. Es gab ekligen Tee, trockene Kekse oder komische Süßigkeiten und man musste so tun, als hätte man gute Laune, auch wenn man eigentlich schlechte Laune hatte. Slughorn hatte ihn über die schönsten Kleinstädte Irlands ausgefragt und sich dabei sogar Notizen gemacht, als würde er seinen nächsten Urlaub planen. Oder seine Flucht aus Hogwarts.  
  
Ein besonderes Mysterium war allerdings Theodore Nott. Seamus war dem Slytherin, mit dem er über die Jahre hinweg vielleicht mal vereinzelt irgendwelche Halbsätze bei irgendwelchen Gruppenarbeiten ausgetauscht hatte, bereits zweimal begegnet. Beide Male war der Slytherin wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlange, die sich lautlos im Dunkeln bewegte und dann auf einmal da war. Aber er war anscheinend trotz seiner Brille extrem kurzsichtig. Oder weitsichtig. Oder nachtblind. Oder wie auch immer man das nannte. Er hatte durch Seamus, der beide Male in den Schatten der verwinkelten Korridore förmlich zu Stein erstarrt war, einfach hindurchgesehen. Als wäre er gar nicht da. Als würde sein „Stein zu Stein“-Denken wirklich irgendwie funktionieren.  
  
Sorgsam darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu schnell oder ungeschickt zu bewegen, ging er in Richtung der Treppen, die zum Gryffindorturm führten. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als er ein kleines Licht bemerkte. Erst konnte er nicht erkennen, zu wem das magische Licht gehörte, doch dann bemerkte er die Spiegelung in den Brillengläsern. Es war Theodore Nott – natürlich waren aller guten Dinge drei.  
  
Er hielt die Luft an und fand sich in einem innerlichen Zwiespalt wieder. Sollte er darauf bauen, dass Nott so blind war wie er glaubte und Lavender aus ihrem sicheren Versteck holen? Oder sollte er lieber zurückgehen und ihr mitteilen, dass sie die Nacht im Raum der Wünsche verbringen würden? Seit rund zwei Stunden war Samstag, das Risiko war also nicht allzu groß, dass ihr Fehlen in den Schlafsälen am Morgen jemandem auffallen würde. In Gryffindor würde sie sowieso niemand verpetzen, aber die Lücke in den ordentlich sortierten Reihen, in denen sie neuerdings unter der Woche zum Frühstück spazieren zu hatten, wäre schnell zu bemerken. An den Wochenenden ging es immer noch etwas „entspannter“ zu, auch wenn Seamus so seine Zweifel hatte, ob sich das nicht auch bald ändern würde. Die neuen, strengen Regeln, der Wille zu Zucht und Ordnung, dienten natürlich primär ihrer Sicherheit. All diese Veränderungen fanden natürlich nur zum Wohl der Schüler statt – der Schüler, die diesen Schutz verdienten und die nicht wie Lavender oder Dean eigentlich schon aufgrund ihrer Familienzugehörigkeiten auf einer Abschussliste standen.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er ein Stück zurück, als Nott die Treppe hinunterstieg. Geradewegs auf ihn zu. Er stolperte gegen die Wand und die Begegnung zwischen seinem Körper und den Steinen erzeugte einen dumpfen Aufprall. Konnte Nott nicht nur blind, sondern auch noch ein bisschen taub ein? Konnte er wirklich so viel Glück haben?  
  
Er atmete so flach wie möglich, als Nott am Fuß der Treppe ankam, einen Blick zu dem Korridor warf, an dessen Ende Seamus sich aufhielt, und schließlich in die andere Richtung abbog. Seamus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und entschied sich dafür, an sein unverdientes – oder doch hart verdientes – Glück zu glauben. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, die sich nach Sekunden anfühlten, war er wieder beim Raum der Wünsche und verlangte danach, Lavender Brown zu sehen, die er dann auch prompt zu sehen bekam.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Es geht, glaube ich.“  
  
„Glaubst du? Hast du niemanden gesehen?“  
  
„Doch. Nott. Aber er hat mich nicht gesehen.“ Lavender runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Wie… der hat dich nicht gesehen?“  
  
„Er hat glaube ich eine ziemlich ausgeprägte Sehschwäche… aber ist auch egal, jetzt komm, wenn wir uns zu viel Zeit lassen, dann wird er am Ende noch von Crabbe und seinen Adleraugen abgelöst.“ Er packte Lavenders Handgelenk und führte sie durch die dunklen Fluren. Seine Augen waren besser an das fehlende Licht gewöhnt, denn der Raum der Wünsche sorgte immer für eine angenehme Beleuchtung. Einmal stolperte sie und fluchte leise. Am liebsten hätte er ihr den Mund zugehalten. Irgendwie war er froh darüber, dass Lavender immer wieder darauf drängte, ihn zu begleiten und vier Augen waren immer besser als zwei, aber in mancherlei Hinsicht war es auch unpraktisch. Lavender war in den letzten Jahren nie nachts im Schloss unterwegs gewesen und hatte auch keinerlei Talent dafür, sich besonders still zu verhalten.  
  
Die Treppe war frei und er sah sich schon in sein warmes, gemütliches Bett fallen, als Lavender den Kragen seines Pullovers packte und ihn zurückzog. Auf dem Gang, in dem Nott eben verschwunden war, erschien ein Licht, das sich rasend schnell auf sie zu bewegte. Seamus wollte schon vortreten, um wenigstens Lavender im Schatten zu halten, doch sie war schneller und ihre Umrisse wurden von dem Licht erfasst.  
  
„Schon wieder?“ Diese Stimme gehörte nicht zu Theodore Nott. Nott sprach im Unterricht so wenig, dass Seamus gar nicht so wirklich wusste, wie seine Stimme klang. Sie war nicht in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert. „Was für ein Märchen hast du diesmal für mich?“  
  
„Ich schlafwandle. Das weißt du doch, Blaise.“ Blaise? Natürlich war ihm der Vorname von Blaise Zabini bekannt, aber er hatte noch nie gehört, wie ihn irgendjemand verwendet hatte. „Begleitest du mich nach oben?“  
  
„Aber sicher doch.“ Waren seine Ohren kaputt oder klang Blaise Zabini irgendwie… belustigt? Was war denn das nur für ein Theater? Er würde Lavender ganz ordentlich in die Mangel nehmen, sobald er sie zu fassen bekam, doch für den Moment blieb ihm nichts Weiteres übrig als dabei zuzuschauen, wie Zabini und sie zusammen die Treppen nach oben stiegen.  
  
Als er sah, wie Lavender seinen Arm nahm und sich bei ihm einhakte, rieb Seamus sich ungläubig die Augen. Das war doch wohl ein Witz. War er am Ende bei seinem Versuch, bis nach Mitternacht aufzubleiben, eingenickt und hatte sein Bett nie verlassen?  
  
„Das geht schon seit dem Sommer so. Er hat’s aber auch keinem erzählt.“ Oben am Ende der Treppe war das Licht, das Zabinis Zauberstab erzeugte, ganz klein geworden und Seamus hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass eine zweite Lichtquelle auf ihn selbst zugekommen war. Theodore Nott stand direkt neben ihm und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich erschrocken an die Brust fasste. Wie eine ältere Dame, die befürchtete, dass ihr Herz jeden Augenblick stehen bleiben würde. „Geht’s?“  
  
„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht… was geht hier ab?“ Theodore Nott zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Kann ich dir nicht so genau sagen. Blaise weigert sich, darüber zu sprechen… als wäre es nicht alles verdammt offensichtlich, aber das ist es wohl nicht, solange man es nicht wirklich sieht.“ Nott senkte seinen Zauberstab, sodass sein Gesicht nur schemenhaft zu erkennen war. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du gibst den beiden ein paar Minuten Vorsprung?“  
  
„Und dann?“  
  
„Dann gehst du nach oben? Oder drehst noch eine Runde. Falls du noch nicht ausgelastet bist.“  
  
„Aber willst du nicht… ich weiß nicht, willst du mich nicht den Carrows vorführen?“  
  
„Warum sollte ich das wollen?“ Das war keine rhetorische Frage. Nott klang sogar relativ ernst und Seamus wusste absolut nicht, was er mit diesem Tonfall anfangen sollte. „Mal ehrlich, warum sollte ich das wollen? Denkst du wirklich, ich will das hier?“ Immer noch keine rhetorische Frage. Und immer noch wusste Seamus keine Antwort.  
  
„Kriegst du keinen Ärger, wenn du die Carrows bescheißt?“  
  
„Vielleicht kriege ich Ärger, vielleicht auch nicht. Du hast nicht alles Glück der Welt für dich allein gepachtet, Finnigan.“ Nott atmete tief ein und sprach dann sehr schnell, sehr leise, ohne Punkt und Komma. „Das hier war eigentlich Crabbes Schicht, aber er ist erkältet. Du solltest dir trotzdem abgewöhnen, deine Ausflüge auf die Freitagnächte zu legen. Ist tendenziell eine schlechte Idee.“  
  
„Wieso sagst du mir das?“  
  
„Ich hab ein Herz für Idioten, sagen wir’s mal so.“  
  
„Aha.“ Das war ja mal eine interessante Information. Die Gesamtsituation war überhaupt dermaßen interessant, dass Seamus erst nach wenigen Sekunden merkte, dass er gerade irgendwie beleidigt worden war. Und quasi einen Freifahrtschein bekommen hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal. „Wenn ich jetzt fragen würde, welche Wochentage denn besonders günstig für meine „Ausflüge“ sind… würde ich mein sogenanntes Glück dann überstrapazieren?“  
  
„Blaise und Millicent haben mittwochs keinen Vormittagsunterricht. Du kannst dir ja ab jetzt denken, wie Blaise sich verhalten wird, wenn du Brown bei dir hast.“  
  
„Und Millicent Bulstrode? Hat die auch eine Schwäche für Lavender?“  
  
„Nein.“ Es klang so, als würde Theodore Nott schmunzeln. „Aber sie ist zu eitel, um ihre Brille zu tragen, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig ist. Und wenn noch dazu die erhöhte Chance besteht, dass sie Blaise alleine über den Weg laufen könnte.“  
  
„Und diese Notwendigkeit sieht sie nicht, wenn sie für die Carrows patrouilliert?“  
  
„Wir alle haben so unsere merkwürdigen Prioritäten im Leben, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Kann man wohl sagen.“ Sehr laut konnte man das sagen. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig und er fasste automatisch an seinen Hinterkopf. Bildete sich da schon wieder eine leichte Beule? War er eben doch ein bisschen heftiger gegen die Mauer gestolpert als angenommen? Halluzinierte er sich hier gerade einen gesprächigen, kulanten Theodore Nott herbei? „Ich schulde dir was.“  
  
„Stimmt.“  
  
„Ich würde ja sagen, ich schreib ein paar Aufsätze für dich oder so, aber ich fürchte, damit bin ich dir keine Hilfe.“ Obwohl Nott im Unterricht keine wertvollen Beiträge leistete, wusste man irgendwie, dass er nicht blöd war. Alles andere als blöd. Professor Flitwick hatte irgendwann mal in einem Nebensatz durchblicken lassen, dass er zu den besten Schülern des Jahrgangs gehörte.  
  
„Stimmt genauso.“ Kommentarlos griff Theodore Nott, der wohl alles andere als nachtblind war, nach seiner Hand und drückte sie einmal fest. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Diese Geste war ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. „Vielleicht legst du einfach bei Zeiten mal ein gutes Wort für mich ein.“  
  
Bei Zeiten. In anderen Zeiten, sollte das wohl heißen. Es war zugleich beruhigend und beunruhigend, dass auch ein Theodore Nott anscheinend nicht daran glauben konnte oder glauben wollte, dass Leute wie Snape oder die Carrows auf ewig am längeren Hebel sitzen würden.  
  
Seamus bekam seine Hand zurück, Nott löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabs und im ersten Moment war die Finsternis so überwältigend, dass er nur hören konnte, wie sich leise Schritte von ihm entfernten. Gab Nott sich also sonst besondere Mühe zu schleichen oder waren Seamus‘ sieben Sinne nachträglich durch den Schock und die Absurdität dieses Moments geschärft worden?  
  
Er war verwirrt und fühlte sich fast schlaftrunken, während er die Treppenstufen nach oben stieg und sich mehrmals umdrehte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wonach er Ausschau hielt, doch da war kein Schatten und schon gar kein verirrtes kleines Licht auf dem Weg nach unten in die Eingangshalle.  
  
Die „Fette Dame“ hatte zu seiner Rückkehr und der unchristlichen Uhrzeit schon lange nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie gab lediglich ein müdes Seufzen von sich und das Porträt schwang auf. Im Gemeinschaftraum saß Lavender auf einem der Sofas. Sie wickelte ihre Locken fast manisch mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und es war eindeutig, dass sie sich mental auf ein Kreuzverhör vorbereitet hatte. Er schwieg, denn Schweigen war das Gebot der Stunde.  
  
„Seamus, ich kann dir das erklären.“ Er winkte ab und spielte für eine Sekunde ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Theodore Nott wörtlich zu zitieren. Aber das ginge dann doch etwas zu weit und aus diesem Grund entschied er sich für eine kleine Variation. Eine Variante des Themas.  
  
„Wir alle haben so unsere merkwürdigen Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?“


End file.
